Fitting in can be so hard sometimes
by Schattendiebin
Summary: It's really hard to fit in when you're not exactly like them...
1. How they met

She never fits in.

Never did, never has and never will.

Because she's different from the others.

She's not like them.

But at least she isn't losing herself like the others.

He's always like the hero.

Everbody likes him, he's popular

Because he's good looking?

Because he's smart?

No, he just fits in.

He actually _likes _being like the others because they don't recognize you - You're one of them.

But he isn't losing himself either because he knows he's different.

Then, they meet.

He hates her - Because she's different.

She doesn't fit in. She's quite and doesn't want anything to do with the others.

But he also admires her secretly - Because she's going her own way, she won't get hurt when they talk about her.

Will she?

He doesn't know that she's crying. Every night.

He doesn't know that she's _thinking_ about „going away".

Because she just can't bear the pain anymore.

It hurts when people avoid being about you - Because you're different.

And it hurts when they're talking about you.

You'll just get lonely so fast because of going your own way.

She understands that he doesn't want to get into trouble.

He wants to be like them.

She once tried to be like them too.

But she just couldn't shut up and act like everything's all right.

She wanted to go her own way even if she had to go it on her own.

But one day he just walks to her and says

„Do you want to eat with me?"

She wonders why he does something like that.

Is he going to play some tricks on her?

But she just looks into his eyes and she knows that he's sincere.

He truly wans to know her better.

And maybe, when she has a friend, it's easier to fit in.

At least she isn't alone anymore.

Because he's with her now.


	2. That's what Friends are for

They're always together.

They walk to school together because she lives in his neighbourhood.

They are together in school because he sits, like, always next to her.

And they walk back to home together because he doesn't want to leave her alone.

He's afraid that she might get hurt by the others.

His mum always calls them „married couple" but he just always shouts some like „Stop it! We're just friends!"

And that's right - They became friends after he got to know her better.

She's quite in school but when they're alone, they're always laughing - Having fun.

He really likes her a lot.

But the others doesn't like it that much - or like her.

So they start to avoid him too, start to talk bad about him.

„He's so ugly."

Actually he isn't - The girls are _all _in love with him.

She looks to the girls who are talking about him.

He just ignores it - It doesn't hurt at all to hear them talking shit.

But sometimes they use violence - Pushing and punching him.

But they just do it when he's alone so it just happened when he went on toilett.

But they try it again - Because it seems like he's alone.

„Stop it"

She talks in a cold voice and they let go off him.

„You know that your parents get in jail if we just tell the police, don't you?"

They cheer but she isn't finished yet.

„And you're going to die because you're starving."

And then she just smiles coldly while they're running away.

„Thanks..."

„That's what friends are for."

And they walk home together like everyday.

And like everyday he's glad that they became friends.

Because he can't live without her anymore.


	3. The pefect happy ending

„Go..."

„No, I won't leave you alone."

„I'm coming with you if you just go now~"

„Really?"

She just nods and smiles at him.

Because she knows how much he just loves playing soccer.

And they just asked if he wanted to play with them.

(Strangely, it got a bit better in High School but she's still being avoided by the others - Better said, they pretend like they care about her and like her but they just don't.)

He runs to the others and she walks behind him.

„Look, the married couple's coming!"

They make fun of it but actually - They're just jealous.

But she doesn't care because she knows that he's not in love with her.

Or better said she _thinks _he's not in love with her.

But he is.

Because they know each other for about ten years now, they know every secret about the other one - They just don't know what they feel for each other.

And everytime they talk about stuff like that they just say „Well, I'm not in love with anybody" because...

They actually don't know the reason why they don't tell that they're in love.

Maybe they just don't want to ruin their friendship.

(Imagine, you're in love with your best friend and he doesn't love you back - Great thing, right?)

She stands next to the others girls and watches the game.

She doesn't... cheer or stuff like that.

She just hopes that they're going to win - But sometimes, when he looks at her and smiles because he now knows that she's there, she waves for a second and smiles back.

But today, something's different.

Of course his team wins but he doesn't just go to her and she says something like „Good job" while smiling, no.

Today he walks to her and just when she wants to say something, he pulls her closer and kisses her.

_(Well, I think you can imagine, how shocked she is right now -__giggles-)_

The others just gasp while starring at them.

When they part, she just looks at him, knowing what he's trying to tell her.

And she just says: „I love you too"

* * *

Well, I guess, that's it :)

I just loved to write about Ai und Conan growing up together and, well, actually being the "new" married couple (Because, you know, actually the married couple are Ran and Shinichi. But I can't stand Ran, so I had to change it -_laughs_-)

I just hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

xoxo, Mina-chan


End file.
